


Reminder

by catcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr, haha im so going to hell for this, tanaka tag ur porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcake/pseuds/catcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru estaba ansioso por su cita al día siguiente, buscando alguna excusa para llamar al otro. Definitivamente esa interrupción y cambio de tema fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

Akiteru se paseaba por su casa. La ansiedad lo carcomía y no podía concentrarse en otra cosa. Faltaban más de 24 horas para su cita y no sabía si podría sobrevivir hasta entonces.

Lo peor de todo no era la cita en sí, ya había ido a otras citas, sino el hecho de con quién era: Ennoshita Chikara.

Mentiría si dijera que se sentía culpable por salir con un ex compañero de equipo de su hermano, su conciencia estaba totalmente limpia por la hermosa persona que era. Inteligente, gracioso y aficionado al cine. Llevaban unos cuantos meses saliendo y sin duda esos fueron los mejores meses de su vida. Sus citas al cine o juntarse a ver películas eran las mejores, más que nada si terminaban en algo más que en películas. Sólo con pensarlo las imágenes de la vez anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza. La había pasado realmente bien.

¿Sonaría muy desesperado mandarle un mensaje? Quería hablar con él pero según las revistas decían que no había que estar muy encima del otro. No es que le gustara ese tipo de revistas, simplemente había leído por casualidad una de su mamá.

Conectado estaba, seguro estaría en la computadora o desde su celular. Quería hablarle en ese momento, si le mandaba un mensaje estaba la posibilidad de que no lo leyera en ese momento. La mejor opción era llamarlo.

Marcó su número en el celular y se dirigió hacia su pieza para que su hermano no lo escuchase. Se sentó en el escritorio pero ni bien sonó el tono de marcado se levantó de la silla.

-¿Hola?- escuchó decir del otro lado de la línea.

-Eh. Hola, soy Akiteru- dijo, paseando por el cuarto.

-Ah, hola. Raro que llames.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó, culpándose por lo estúpido que sonaba.

-Nada realmente. Veía un documental de edición de video pero ahora estoy en Tumblr ¿Necesitabas algo?

 _Buena pregunta_ , pensó Akiteru. No le podía decir “hola sí quería escuchar tu voz ja ja” sin querer tirarse por el balcón, por lo que decidió decir:

-Olvidé la hora nos íbamos a encontrar mañana-dijo cerrando los ojos y rezando para que el otro crea la mentira. Le habían dicho que era muy fácil de leer al momento de decir mentiras. Esperaba que eso no se aplicara también a la hora de hablar por teléfono-. Lo tenía anotado por algún lado pero ahora no sé dónde--

-Necesito una iglesia-lo interrumpió el otro. Akiteru se quedó en su lugar sin entender lo que pasaba- Perdón, te interrumpí. Pasa que Tanaka acaba de rebloggear porno y no lo etiquetó.

-¿Lo tienes en black list?

-Al porno ya me acostumbré, pero digamos que uno no se espera una linda playa y luego una chica con tentáculos fuera del agua. En el contexto te imaginarás la relación. Totalmente no mi tipo de porno favorito.

Se estremeció ante la imagen pero la última oración definitivamente se le quedó rondando por la cabeza.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de porno?-no la mejor manera de formular esa frase pero la curiosidad le ganó.

-¿Mi tipo? No sé, algo sin tentáculos seguro. Cualquier cosa realmente. ¿o muy vaga la descripción? Supongo que con dos personas en una habitación está bien-hubo un silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando, y continuó-. Ya sabes, besándose o tocándose, o besándose mientras se tocan. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? Es raro.

Akiteru no pensaba igual. Si eso era raro le encantaba. No pudo evitar pensar en el otro solo en su habitación viendo ese tipo de videos. Trató de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente y seguir la conversación.

-No me parece. Es normal ¿no? Es decir, nunca hablamos de este tipo de cosas-tragó saliva, esperando a que el otro no cambie de tema.

-Es cierto. Aunque no puedo negar a que me da curiosidad la idea de lo que llaman light bondage ¿Lo conoces? Lo vi un par de veces y parece bueno.

No conocía los detalles, pero por su nombre se lo podía imaginar. Definitivamente sonaba bien. Más si era Ennoshita el que lo hacía.

-Sí, te imagino haciendo eso-se maldijo a sí mismo. Su boca no tenía filtro pero como el otro no pareció molestarle pensó que tan malo no había sido lo que dijo.

-¿Ah, sí? Seguro te verías bien atado a la cama.

Akiteru tragó saliva. ¿Enserio estaban teniendo esa conversación? No podía negar que sentía una chispa de excitación por lo que seguiría.

-Mmh-fue lo único que logró decir. ¿Su mente no funcionaba o sólo le parecía a él? Sus pensamientos empezaban a divagar, imaginándose lo que el otro había dicho.

-Trataría de que estén lo suficientemente fuertes como para que no te muevas pero no tanto como para lastimarte. Después quizás pasaría mis manos lentamente por tu cuerpo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Luego Akiteru tendría que ser el que vaya a la iglesia. No podía evitar casi sentir el peso del otro arriba suyo, torturándolo pasando las yemas de los dedos delicadamente por su torso. Sintió algo por debajo del estómago, dándose cuenta de su cerebro no es el único que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Se dirigió a su cama y se acostó en ella, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar demasiado en la conversación, cosa casi imposible ya para el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Sigues ahí?- escuchó decir al otro.

-Sí- respondió Akiteru. Se había olvidado cómo hablar.  
-Bien. No me hubiese gustado que colgases ahora. A todo esto ¿Qué tienes puesto?

No podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, realmente no podía. Como si olvidara que traía ropa, echó una mirada hacia sí y respondió:

-Una remera y jeans.

-Sácate la remera. Los jeans lo pensaré.

Akiteru asintió e hizo lo que se le pedía. Al sacarse la remera sintió una leve briza en el cuerpo pero le pareció que era más la expectativa del momento que otra cosa.

-¿Te había dicho que me encanta tu torso? Especialmente ese lunar cerca de tu ombligo. Lo acariciaría para luego bajar un poco más, pero no tanto. Quizás lo besaría- la voz del otro era tranquila, aunque tenía ese tono de provocación que tanto le gustaba a Akiteru-. Me gustaría ver tu reacción ahora. ¿Te estás tocando?

Akiteru volvió a tragar saliva, sorprendido de que aún le quede alguna.

-No- contestó, deseando tanto hacerlo.

-Todavía no lo hagas-le dijo casi en susurro-. Besaría tu cuello, dejando una marca o dos, luego deslizaría una mano por tu pecho y te acariciaría por encima de los jeans- Akiteru trató de imitar lo que el otro describía, imaginándoselo como algunas veces lo hicieron, solamente tentándose el uno al otro. A esta altura su piel gritaba por contacto-. Jugaría con el botón hasta que rogando me pidas que te toque y satisfecho con mi trabajo obedezco, desabrochándolo solo un poco. Volvería a tu boca para besarte solo un poco, un leve beso, dejándote desando por más.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a este chico y odiaba lo loco que lo ponía. Sabía dónde tenía que pulsar los botones para dejarlo así. Seguía los pasos que el otro le describía, deseoso por besarle los labios, de tocarlo, de que lo toque. Sostuvo el celular entre el hombro y su oreja.

-Volvería a bajar hasta quedar a la altura de tu miembro, bajando tus bóxers y jeans al mismo tiempo. Daría un par de estocadas, lentamente, para luego apartarme y sacarme la ropa restante hasta quedar en el mismo estado.

Deseaba tanto que esté allí, al momento en que su mano tocó su miembro dejó escapar un pequeño gemido deseando que no se haya escuchado del otro lado de la línea. En ese momento se encontraba trabajando lentamente su miembro, tal como había descrito el otro, queriendo ir más rápido pero sin poder hacerlo para no romper la experiencia.

Se sintió mejor al escuchar algo que no eran palabras proveniente del otro, seguramente también se estaba tocando. Se imaginaba su cara, sus facciones, quería verlo. Su flequillo pegándose a la frente del sudor. Parcialmente desnudo. La primera vez que lo había visto desnudo se juró grabarse la imagen en su cabeza para no olvidarla en tiempos como ese. Sin darse cuenta su mano había acelerado el ritmo, por lo que trató de coordinar con los gemidos del otro, no quería que eso terminara.

-No te contengas-le dijo el otro entre suspiros. Se escuchaba más agitado que antes, claramente se encontraba en la misma situación que él y eso le encantaba-. Te tocaría a la vez que trabajo mi miembro, al mismo tiempo. Te encantaría que te libere las manos, tocarme como me tocas y hacerme tuyo. Besarme el cuello, mordiéndome, castigándome por lo que te hice hasta el momento. Me dejarías marcas, tal como te gusta para que los demás sepan que no soy de nadie más, en el cuello, muslos, cosa que me costara al día siguiente disimular, estarías tan satisfecho-otro gemido salió de sus labios-Ah, Akiteru--

Su mente casi no escuchaba lo que el otro decía, era demasiado, lo conocía tan bien. Ya no se controlaba, no le importaba nada. Escuchar su nombre de la boca del otro casi fue demasiado, repitiéndose como un eco en su cráneo. Del otro lado de la línea seguía escuchando gemidos, escuchó otra vez su nombre y un gemido más fuerte algo alejado del auricular. La simple imagen de Ennoshita recién acabado fue suficiente, solo unas estocadas más fueron suficientes para que acabase soltando el nombre del otro sin darse cuenta, totalmente agotado para luego preguntarse si alguna vez había terminado tan fuerte él solo.

De lo único que se escuchaba de ambos lados eran respiraciones fuertes, tratando de normalizarse.

-¿Entonces mañana a las tres?-preguntó Akiteru una vez que se acordó cómo se hablaba.

-En mi casa-contestó el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> la única persona que tiene que ir a la iglesia acá soy yo


End file.
